


Jon et Jaime sont dans le même bateau

by Litany_Riddle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Past, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Gen, Jaime Lannister Needs a Hug, Jaime lannister is a targaryen, Jon Snow Needs a Hug, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Past Character Death, Past Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Sibling Incest, Suicidal Thoughts, They Both Are A Mess, on a ship, stuck together, to America
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litany_Riddle/pseuds/Litany_Riddle
Summary: Exilés tous les deux pour l'Amérique, Jon Snow et Jaime Lannister ressassent la suite d'évènements tragiques qui les a conduits dans cette situation. Tout en essayant de ne pas s'entre-tuer.
Comments: 4





	Jon et Jaime sont dans le même bateau

**Author's Note:**

> J’ai écrit cet OS durant la traversée de la Russie en train, dans plusieurs villes. À l'époque je l’imaginais comme l’épilogue ou le prologue d’une longue fic (que j’aurais écrite en mode “flash-back”), voir saga, AU historique, où Daenerys aurait été Elizabeth 1ère d’Angleterre, Jon Snow Robert Dudley, Sansa Stark Mary Stuart d’Ecosse, etc etc… Vu mon rythme d’écriture, il est bien évident que je ne l’écrirais jamais, néanmoins les deux OS qui en découlent peuvent être lus séparément. 
> 
> Ces OS sont pour toi, Black Angelis. 
> 
> Je reviendrais vers vous avec la suite de “Myrcella” et “Back From Pentos”, que je n’abandonne pas malgré les apparences… 
> 
> Bonne année 2021 à tous, merci à ma Bêta Ishtar205

Jaime regarda Jon s'éclipser avec son manteau, sans vraiment y prêter attention. Peut-être que le plus jeune avait raison, mieux valait regarder la mer noire sur le pont que de rester à fixer les panneaux de bois de leur cabine jusqu'à ce que la seule bougie s'éteigne sans qu'aucun d'eux ne cherche à la rallumer. Mais où que portait son regard, il voyait Cersei. Cersei jeune. Cersei et ses longs cheveux blonds argentés. Cersei et son sourire en demi teinte. Yeux ouverts. Yeux fermés. Il voyait sa famille qui lui avait été enlevée... Sauf Tyrion. Mais en le sauvant son frère l'avait condamné à un sort bien pire que la mort.

Jon regardait effectivement le noir de la nuit en soupirant, ses cheveux bouclés claquant contre son visage impassible. Il pensait à Daenerys. La reine folle, qu'il aimait follement, mais qu'il avait dû tuer de ses propres mains. L'exil auquel il avait été condamné était pour lui un bien piètre apaisement, mais rester en Angleterre ou en Irlande, qui lui rappelait Ygritte, n'aurait pas été une meilleure option...

Si seulement le frère de celle par qui le déluge de problèmes avait commencé ne partageait pas sa cabine, il aurait pu essayer de se noyer dans l'oubli plutôt que de penser à se noyer tout court. Les vagues étaient si attirantes...

Jaime se remémora pour la millième fois cette journée infernale. Cersei avait été condamnée à mort par le feu des dragons de la reine, et il n'avait pas cédé aux menaces de Daenerys : il allait mourir avec elle. Il lui avait dit lors de son entrevue qu'il n'aurait de cesse d'essayer de l'assassiner si elle le laissait en vie.  
Il attendait leur exécution commune pour revoir son plus bel amour, son grand amour. Sa vie entière. Il était prêt à mourir avec la mère de ses enfants, en l'enlaçant une dernière fois pendant que les dragons les réduiraient en cendre devant des centaines de personnes qui hueraient leur nom.   
Et puis... Tout avait basculé. Daenerys était venu le voir en personne dans son cachot.  
-Jaime Lannister, votre frère m'a convaincue de votre innocence dans le complot de votre sœur. Je mets vos menaces sur le compte de l'amour fraternel qui vous unis. Aussi ai-je décidé de vous gracier.  
-Non…  
Murmura Jaime, ne pouvant accepter la nouvelle.  
-Vous serez démis de tous vos titres, vos terres et celles de votre sœur reviendront à la Couronne, et vous serez exilé en Amérique, car tel est mon bon vouloir.  
-Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça !  
-Je suis la reine d'Angleterre, de France et d'Irlande, répliqua Daenerys avec un haussement de sourcils. Mais avant cela... Vous allez assister à l'exécution de votre sœur. Au premier rang…  
-NON ! JE REFUSE ! LAISSEZ MOI MOURIR AVEC ELLE !  
Et le sourire cruel qu'eut la reine en cet instant n'avait rien à envier à ceux de Cersei...

Il se trouvait que Jon se remémorait aussi cette journée, sous le vent glacé du pont. Il avait assisté à cette scène, en tant que commandant de la garde royale et plus proche garde du corps de la reine... Il savait que cette décision avait détruit l'homme qui partageait sa cabine. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, lui-même avait perdu deux grands amours, et par sa faute. Cette exécution avait été l'élément déclencheur qui avait fait basculer sa chère Daenerys, sa propre tante (et en cela aussi il ne pouvait guère blâmer Jaime Lannister), dans une folie destructrice que lui et ses plus fidèles conseillers avaient jusque là réussi à endiguer.

Il soupira longuement. Il allait geler sur place malgré son manteau de fourrure. Les nuits étaient glaciales sur l'Atlantique nord en hiver.

Il descendit les marches du bateau et se rendit de nouveau dans sa cabine. Ou dans leur cabine, plutôt.

La bougie s'était éteinte depuis longtemps, mais avant de refermer la porte, il aperçut les yeux luisants de Jaime sur lui. Ou plutôt regardant dans le vide comme à leur habitude... C'était comme de vivre avec un fantôme. Mais il jugeait hâtivement : quand est-ce que lui-même avait tenté un début de communication verbale avec l'ex chevalier ? La dernière fois remontait à quand ils avaient été à court de bougies.

Il connaissait pourtant le son de sa voix, pour sûr : il l'entendait toutes les nuits gémir le prénom de Cersei dans son sommeil. Parfois ceux de ses enfants. Jon s'était alors demandé si lui aussi parlait dans son sommeil. Pour dire quoi ? Il aurait pu demander cette information à Jaime mais cela aurait impliqué plus de communication qu'il n'était nécessaire, et sans doute un moment très gênant pour tous les deux.

Ils avaient plus de points communs que Jon aurait pensé, maintenant : ils étaient tous deux régicides, avaient perdu la femme qu'ils aimaient incestueusement. Jon savait que Jaime était un excellent chevalier malgré ses choix biaisés par sa dévotion à sa diabolique sœur, et il était peut-être meilleur chef de guerre que lui. Ce qu'il ne voyait pas c'est que maintenant, sur ce bateau, ils avaient exactement le même regard hagard et triste. Et ça les dérangeait tous les deux. Comme de voir dans le miroir le reflet de leur propre échec. De sentir cette mélancolie, cette absence de vie à l'intérieur de l'autre.

-Vous allez continuer à fixer le mur sans rien dire pendant des semaines ? S'exclama Jon en revenant du pont et en trouvant Jaime dans l'exacte position où il l'avait laissé quatre heures auparavant, comme une statue de chair. Vous êtes un chevalier, secouez-vous, nom de Dieu, ou vous ne ferez pas long feu en Amérique !  
Jaime le regarda vraiment, cette fois-ci, et pencha légèrement la tête, comme s'il évaluait si la provocation valait la peine de répondre. Finalement il répliqua, sa voix tellement rauque après des semaines sans parler qu'il eut du mal à aligner ces quelques mots :  
-Qui vous dit que j'ai envie de faire long feu en Amérique…  
-Oh, s'il vous plaît : ça se voit que vous traversez un moment difficile, mais vous n'êtes pas le seul.  
-Vous voulez faire la conversation peut-être ? Échanger sur nos sentiments ? Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Je ne suis même plus chevalier, grâce à votre folle de reine.  
-On s'en fiche... Juste... Laissez tomber, si vous ne voulez pas de ma compagnie.  
-Oh, c'est vous qui avez besoin de compagnie : je vous vois tourner en rond comme un loup en cage. Je ne suis pas la seule personne sur ce fichu bateau, allez vous lier d'amitié avec d'autres !  
-Qui parlent uniquement espagnol et qui nous détestent.  
-Je ne suis pas aveugle : certains ne vous détestent pas, au contraire... La façon dont ils vous regardent... C'est curieux, toutes les personnes qui vous ont regardé de cette façon à chaque fois que je vous voyais... Au moins ça vous fera de la compagnie. Et si vous n'êtes pas content, demandez un hamac dans l'entre-pont ! 

Jon soupira bruyamment, et se dit que le hamac dans l'entre-pont n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Il ressortit aussitôt.

Jaime se réveilla en sursaut d'un cauchemar diffus où Cersei lui était enlevée. Dans cette pièce sans fenêtres, il ne pouvait pas savoir si c'était le jour ou la nuit, mais il sentait au plus profond de lui que c'était nuit noire au dehors.  
Il jeta un regard à l'autre couchette. Vide. Jon Snow ne pouvait pas avoir suivit son stupide conseil d'aller dormir ailleurs ? Il avait certes été un peu sec avec lui, mais comparé à ce que ce gamin avait vécu ce n'était rien qui puisse le troubler...  
L'ex chevalier soupira et se leva. Il quitta finalement la chambre et vit que la nuit était effectivement bien avancée. Il se rendit sur la pointe des pieds au niveau des dortoirs des matelots. Comme un chat il se glissa entre les couchettes et les hamacs. Certains des espagnols se réveillèrent. Ceux qui avaient l'air de vouloir se lever et lui chercher querelle, Jaime les fixait dans les yeux en faisant glisser avec un petit bruit intimidant sa dague à moitié en dehors de son fourreau. Cela suffisait.  
La pénombre qui régnait ne l'aida pas mais il finit par trouver Jon Snow sur une couchette au niveau du sol et sans précaution l'empoigna par le col. Il se reçut aussitôt un coup de poing et relâcha sa prise, portant sa seule main à sa mâchoire. Le plus jeune reconnu sa silhouette et s'exclama dans un chuchotement :  
-Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici ?  
-Et vous ? Vous essayer de vous faire égorger dans votre sommeil ? Violer peut-être ? Revenez dans la cabine, ceux là n'hésiteront pas à vous assassiner juste pour les vêtements que vous portez.

Sachant qu'il avait raison, Jon se leva et le suivit dans le couloir.  
-C'est votre bâtardise qui vous rend si stupide, si fier que vous ne pouvez pas supporter trois paroles de ma part ?  
-À vrai dire, dès que vous ouvrez la bouche vous retombez dans mon estime...   
-Tant mieux ! Je n'ai pas envie de vous parler, je n'ai pas envie de revenir vous chercher dans un pétrin où vous vous seriez fourré, on partage une cabine, pas une histoire.  
Jon sourit en coin malgré le discours insultant de Jaime.  
-Je savais que vous restiez un chevalier malgré tout.  
Jaime le regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
-Et c'est vous la demoiselle en détresse ? Quel chanceux je fais...  
-Je pourrais tout aussi bien vous balancer par dessus bord, dit Jon, finalement irrité. Ça aurait le mérite de mettre fin à votre malheur.   
-Ah oui ? Merci de vous inquiétez de mon état d'esprit, mais j'aimerais bien vous voir essayer.  
-Oui ?  
-Allons-y. Vous avez besoin d'une leçon de savoir vivre.  
-Et vous d'une leçon de politesse !

Jaime monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, suivit de Jon tout aussi énervé. Ils en avaient tous les deux assez de voir leurs mines tristes et déprimées qui leur rappelaient les jours les plus sombres de leur vie. En tant qu'hommes d'épée, leur réflexe était de se battre contre ce qui les rendait malades. Ils ne savaient pas que le vers était dans le fruit, en eux-mêmes.

Le pont était glissant, la pluie tombait drue, on y voyait goutte à deux mètres. Jaime dégaina le premier, Jon se mit en garde également sur le navire tanguant.  
Pas de salut. Pas de paroles. Jaime attaqua en premier, enragé contre cet homme qui lui avait volé sa vengeance, volé son silence, volé son atonie. Il attaqua violemment et férocement. Jon ne fit que se défendre, avec difficulté.  
-Vous avez encore du répondant, pour un vieil homme.  
Jaime ne répondit rien mais quelques passes après, son épée vint riper sur le bras du plus jeune, entaillant le vêtement sans toutefois le blesser.  
-Et pour un manchot.  
Cette fois Jon répliqua. Il se battit sauvagement avec toute la fougue de la jeunesse et son adversaire ne put suivre le rythme : il accula Jaime contre la rambarde qui les séparaient de l'eau tumultueuse. Sa lame était bloquée tout près de la gorge de l'ex chevalier par son épée. Jaime se servit de l'appui de la rambarde sous son dos pour repousser Jon d'un puissant coup de pied. Le jeune homme tituba sur le bois humide mais contre attaqua aussitôt et c'est Jaime qui finit à terre, son épée à l'autre bout du pont, une lame à nouveau sous la gorge.  
Ils ne dirent rien. Aucun d'eux. Jon savait que Jaime voulait qu'il le tue, Jaime savait que jamais Jon ne le tuerait. Il pensa brièvement à insulter ses sœurs, son père adoptif, mais Snow n'était pas ce type d'homme.

Il profita de ce que le navire tangua dans un creux de vague plus haute, ce qui déséquilibra Jon et lui donna encore un coup de pied en plein sur la cheville. Avec l'eau, Jon glissa et tomba à terre et Jaime se rua sur lui. Il sortit sa dague et pesa si fort contre la gorge du jeune homme avec sa main en or que celui-ci ne pouvait plus parler.  
-Qui ne va pas faire long feu en Amérique, maintenant?  
Jon, furieux, eut un coup encore plus bas : un coup de genoux dans les parties. Mais malgré la douleur Jaime refusa de le lâcher. Jon cherchait à tâtons son épée pendant que Jaime l'étouffait lentement mais sûrement.

Jaime appuyait sur sa main d'or avec son autre main, la force de ses deux bras combinés contre la gorge de Jon dans un objet dur et froid qui lui coupait la respiration. L'ex chevalier avait déjà fait ça, étrangler son propre cousin. Avec deux mains valides, mais c'était plus facile dans le cas présent. Jon avait beau ruer dans tous les sens, couché sur lui il ne lui laissait aucune échappatoire. Leurs deux corps glissaient sur le pont, Jon ne trouvait pas de prise. Avant de s'évanouir, il tâtonna sur le visage de son agresseur, trouva les yeux de Jaime et enfonça ses pouces dans leurs orbites. Le Lannister hurla de douleur mais refusa toujours de le lâcher, tout en criant. Il sentait les mains de Jon trembler, c'était bientôt fini...

Soudain, ils entendirent des cris en espagnol : le second se jeta sur eux et donna un grand coup de pied dans la tête de Jaime, ce qui l'envoya rouler loin de Jon, à demi assommé. L'espagnol aida Jon à s'asseoir et le jeune homme reprit sa respiration et toussa tout à la fois, comme un poisson sortit de l'eau.  
-Mais c'est pas possible ! Vous les anglais vous n'avez même plus besoin de nous pour mourir ! Vous avez déjà payé mais je vous interdis de vous entretuer : plus personne ne voudra prendre mon bateau ! Je vous donne une dernière chance : si je vous vois encore quitter votre cabine pour dormir avec l'équipage ou vous battre, je vous colle à fond de cale jusqu'à la fin du voyage ! Au pain sec et à l'eau !

L'homme d'équipage retira la dague de Jaime, alla ramasser leurs épées et leur fit comprendre qu'elles étaient confisquées jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Il donna un dernier coup de pied à Jaime qui essayait de se relever, à quatre pattes, visant le ventre. L'ex chevalier étouffa un cri et se remit péniblement debout. Sans un mot et sans un regard pour les deux hommes, il regagna la cabine d'où il n'aurait jamais dû sortir. Le second posa une main sur l'épaule de Jon, le secoua un peu, vérifiant que celui-ci allait bien, et lui indiqua de suivre son compatriote.

Quand Jon rentra dans la petite cabine après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il trouva Jaime occupé à faire chauffer une bassine d'eau sur leur brasero. Puis à se déshabiller entièrement. Jon ne l'avait encore jamais vu nu. L'hygiène n'était pas la priorité de l'ex chevalier ces derniers temps, et Jon passait beaucoup de temps sur le pont à repenser sans cesse à ce qu'il avait fait à Daenerys. Le crissement du poignard entre ses côtes, la petite résistance de son cœur au bout de sa main, la légère vrille de son poignet pour la contourner, il continuait à les sentir dans son bras jour et nuit, il n'oublierait jamais ce moment. L'espoir et l'amour dans ses yeux. Puis la surprise. Puis plus rien...

Daenerys hantait désormais les rêves de Jaime aussi. Régulièrement depuis qu'il l'avait tué, le roi fou, Aerys, apparaissait dans ses cauchemars éveillés ou non, hurlant : "BRÛLEZ-LES TOUS ! Maintenant le visage de sa fille se superposait au sien, les narines dilatées par l'excitation, et ce mot : "Dracarys", sur ses lèvres. Les derniers cris de supplications de Cersei, lui, enchaîné si près d'elle qu'il en avait eu le visage brûlé pendant des semaines, sa sœur l'appelant une dernière fois avant que ses hurlements de douleur et de terreur ne recouvrent tout... Puis plus rien...

Juste des cendres.

Pendant que Jaime se lavait dans la bassine, Jon avait enlevé ses vêtements mouillés et s'était changé. Il observait l'autre homme sans gêne, juste parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment autre chose à regarder. Il était parti en tant que prisonnier, on ne lui avait pas laissé le loisir de prendre un seul livre...

Jaime se séchait et déclara soudain à Jon :  
-Vous avez bien fait de vouloir me parler. Je ne sais pas si c'était votre but, mais je me suis senti un peu mieux cette nuit.  
-Vous m'avez presque tué...  
-Et bien... C'est précisément à ce moment-là que je me suis senti encore vivant, fit Jaime avec un sourire légèrement contrit et un haussement d'épaules en enfilant une chemise propre.

Le souvenir des jeux de plus en plus pervers de Daenerys frappa Jon de plein fouet et il se sentit soudainement mal. Il aimait ces jeux. En fait, il aimait ce qu'elle aimait. Il se souvenait de ses doigts fins et blancs sur sa gorge... Il passa une main sur les bleus qui commençaient à se former, et soudain, se pencha et vomit.

Jaime le regarda interrogatif. Il lui avait fait si mal que ça ? Peut-être bien. Il lui apporta la bassine et le drap dont il s'était servi pour s'essuyer, et lui servit un verre d'eau. Jon se rinça la bouche et cracha dans la bassine. Jaime lui servit ensuite un verre de vin, une piquette espagnole affreuse, que cette fois le jeune homme avala non sans une grimace. Une fois la nausée passée, il se mit en devoir de nettoyer, et posa la bassine et le linge sale devant leur porte.  
Sa dernière tentative de conversation ne s'était pas bien soldée, pensa-t-il en sentant nettement la douleur à sa gorge et aux quelques endroits où il avait reçu des coups. Non que Jaime s'en soit mieux sorti : un énorme bleu s'étalait sur son ventre là où le second l'avait frappé (il avait enfilé un pantalon mais même pas pris la peine de lacer sa chemise), et une marque rouge couronnait sa mâchoire là où Jon surpris dans son sommeil l'avait également frappé. Pourtant l'ex commandant de la garde royale tenta encore une approche :  
-Et à propos de Brienne de Tarth ?  
-Quoi, à propos de Brienne de Tarth ? Répondit abruptement Jaime.  
-Vous n'êtes plus forcé à l'exil, avec votre frère qui gère le royaume en attendant une succession, pourquoi ne pas rester avec elle ? En Écosse, puisqu'elle est au service de ma sœur. Ou même rester en Angleterre. Pourquoi partir en Amérique ?  
-À propos de Brienne il n'y a rien à dire. Nous avons eu des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, j'ai choisi Cersei, fin de l'histoire.  
Il fit une pause pour se resservir du vin.  
-Pourquoi vous, vous partez en Amérique ?  
-Vous savez bien que je n’ai troqué l’exécution contre l’exil que de justesse, grâce à votre frère d’ailleurs : les soutiens de Daenerys veulent ma mort.  
-Pas en Écosse. Elle n'a jamais eu beaucoup de soutien en Écosse. Pourquoi ne pas marier votre cousine Sansa, hum ? Vous seriez en sécurité, personne n'irait déclencher une guerre contre L’Écosse pour vous, à part peut-être Vers Gris mais il n'aura pas les soutiens nécessaires pour gagner : votre cousine a une armée dissuasive. Roi consort d'Écosse, ça ne vous dit pas ?  
-Non ! S'exclama Jon. Et Sansa est comme ma sœur !  
Jaime haussa les sourcils avec un regard blasé.  
-Pourquoi je vous dit ça à vous, marmonna Jon dans sa barbe.  
-Vous avez eu une relation avec votre tante, pourquoi pas avec votre cousine…  
-N'essayez pas de me caser ! Et n'essayez pas de noyer le poisson.  
-Très bien, soupira Jaime. Tout le royaume sait que je suis le fils d'Aerys. Mais je n'ai pas envie de cette couronne, absolument pas, donc : l'Amérique. Personne ne viendra me chercher là bas.  
-De ce que je sais de vous, le royaume ne s'en porterait pas plus mal si vous gouverniez.  
-Je ne suis pas fait pour ça. J'aime guerroyer, pas régner. Et c'est vous l'héritier légitime. Il y a des preuves. Pourquoi ne pas revendiquer le trône ? Le régicide de votre tante prendrait sens.  
-Je ne suis pas fait pour ça non plus. Vous m'imaginez sur le trône ?  
-Plutôt bien... 

La conversation s'arrêta là. Il était évident que les deux hommes fuyaient tous deux d'hypothétiques responsabilités. Et sans qu'ils ne l'avouent, fuyaient L'Angleterre en tant que telle à cause de toute la violence qu'elle avait engendré.

-J'aurais dû mourir avec elle, déclara Jaime après une heure de silence où ils n'avaient fait que boire.  
-J'aurais dû mieux essayer de la contenir... J'aurais dû l'épouser.  
C'est à ce moment là précis que Jaime compris pourquoi tout le monde semblait apprécier Jon. Il était touchant, mais il restait fort. Avec ce satané sens du devoir chevillé au corps. De plus son visage encadré par ses cheveux bouclés dans la pénombre avait quelque chose de sublime, il ressemblait à un ange guerrier descendu du ciel. Jaime se morigéna mentalement. Puis se dit que ça devait bien finir par arriver : il n'était pas différent à ce point des gens qui aimaient le jeune homme. 

Encore un long silence.

-Elles sont mortes maintenant. Que comptez-vous faire en Amérique ? demanda le plus âgé.  
-Oublier ? Et vous ?  
-Me battre. Et probablement me faire tuer, répondit Jaime en levant son moignon.

Il pensait de plus en plus à mettre un crochet à la place de sa main dorée, mais c'était un cadeau de Cersei, et il n'avait presque plus rien d'elle. À part ses souvenirs, son reflet dans le miroir qui lui montrerait que les ravages du temps ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre là où elle était désormais, et un petit portrait dans une médaille qu'il gardait contre son cœur depuis qu'elle le lui avait offert, le jour où il était entré dans la garde royale pour ne pas avoir à se marier et rester pour toujours avec elle.  
Dans cette médaille, il avait aussi glissé trois mèches de cheveux de bébés de leurs enfants. Si blonds... Mais il arrivait toujours à faire la différence. 

Jon avait reçu une quantité invraisemblable de cadeaux de la part de Daenerys. Après tout il était son favori. Mais il n'avait rien pris avec lui. La seule chose qui lui rappelait son amour perdu était la dague avec laquelle il l'avait tuée. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait réussi à la retirer de sa poitrine. Un malheureux réflexe. Il ne se souvenait que de l'avoir enfoncée. S'il l'avait retirée, il l'avait probablement aussi essuyée sur sa manche... La dague restait rangée. Il l'avait prise avec lui parce qu'il l'avait toujours sur lui, mais il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage de s'en resservir un jour. Le plus abscons c'est que cette dague était aussi l'un des nombreux cadeaux de la reine. Un pommeau ouvragé mais discret, gravé de ses initiales, une lame d'un excellent acier de damas... 

Ils étaient allés se coucher sans parler plus, exténués par leur combat et peut être plus encore par leur conversation à cœur ouvert.

Jon s'était demandé s'il parlait pendant son sommeil. Et bien non, il ne parlait pas : il pleurait. Pas très fort, pas assez pour se réveiller ou pour réveiller Jaime, mais il sanglotait une partie de la nuit. Des fois c'était juste des larmes qui s'échappaient, mais toutes les nuits...

Jaime une fois de plus était réveillé pendant ce spectacle navrant. Vu les cauchemars qu'il faisait il savait sans nul doute avoir lui aussi un sommeil agité, mais après leur échange, il se dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il soupira. Oui, mais quoi ? Ça n'aurait aucun sens de le réveiller.  
Doucement il quitta son lit, et se glissa dans celui de Jon. Après tout, on avait vu bien pire dans leur famille de dégénérés... C'était des petites couchettes et à dire vrai il eut toutes les difficultés du monde à le faire sans réveiller le jeune homme. Puis il passa son bras valide par dessus les épaules de Jon, cala son front contre sa nuque, et s'endormit aussitôt.

Au cours de sa nuit, Jon se réveilla, transpirant, étouffant sous la chaleur. Des petites mèches de cheveux étaient collées à son front et il voulut les chasser. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était pris dans un étreinte tellement confortable qu'il ne l'avait pas sentie de prime abord. Il se posa toutes sortes de questions. Comme "pourquoi ?" puis décida qu'il se sentait bien et qu'il n'allait pas chasser son oncle de son lit. Parce qu'on avait vu pire dans cette famille, pas vrai ? Il retira doucement la couverture pour ne pas continuer à mourir de chaud, et dégagea ses cheveux. Jaime grogna quelque chose de pas forcément aimable dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. Jon se rendormi peu de temps après. Et il dormit infiniment bien. Et Jaime ne parla pas dans son sommeil cette nuit-là.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai essayé très fort de ne pas faire de slash après ça. Puis j'ai essayé d'en faire. Tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête reste dans ma tête.


End file.
